


Fuck the Moon

by itskarenterry



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Knotting, Masturbation, because why not, if any of the Hargreeves are gonna knot it's Luther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskarenterry/pseuds/itskarenterry
Summary: Luther is sad on the moon, and a childhood memory keeps him company.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fuck the Moon

Man, fuck the moon. It was one of those days, or nights, or well whatever it was. Hard to fucking tell  _ on the moon _ . Luther had just sent off yet another report to be rocketed back to earth for his father to read. He still didn’t know what he was supposed to be looking for up here, or if the reports were even helping with his father’s goal, or when he was going to  _ be done _ . His dad never wrote back to let him know.   
  
These thoughts occurred to him all in familiar succession as he lay on his back in the lander. It had enough room for one uncomfortable bed, a table and chair, and a crate with all of his supplies. He squirmed on the mattress, trying to force the dents he had made in it into something cozier.

He blinked as he stared up at the nondescript ceiling. Its gray color was too familiar now. He had the way the panels were welded together, so he saw them for a moment when he closed his eyes. He closed his eyes and let those squares fade into the image that kept him going.   
  
They were kids, preteens, or somewhere around there. He had bought a book from a very nice lady at the salon that boasted teaching you 12 different braids. Allison had refused to cut her hair that year, and it had gotten so long and unruly. Sure, mom could have braided it. She probably knew a bunch of braids, but it was Luther who watched her struggle with it one morning. That’s what got them on the subject that ended in Luther saying he’d learn how to braid and help her with her hair.   
  
He sat cross-legged behind her also cross-legged body. The book was to the left of them open to read the steps. He remembered how clumsy his too-large fingers were in her curls. He remembered how she smelled.

Intoxicating.

Luthar reached down to his shorts and slipped his hand underneath the elastic of his boxers. He already had a half chub going on as he wrapped thick fingers around a thick shaft. He gave it a tug and it twitched in his hand.

Coconuts, and something else tropical. That’s how her hair smelled as he tugged at it, pulling the strands this way and that as he formed the first braid. Maybe it was pineapple. It was kind of like what he imagined a pina colada to taste like, not that he really drank to have a clear idea of that. But he had a crystal clear idea of how Allison smelled.   
  
He pumped himself fully hard on the thought of her smell. He should have told her. He should have told her, and run off with her, and left this bullshit. How was he supposed to know it was going to end up with her married to someone else, and him  _ on the fucking moon _ ?

He was just trying to keep up with his responsibilities as the leader of the Umbrella Academy. Number one. He should have been her number one.   
  
If he could go back and do it again he would. He would have told her. He would have kissed her. He would have fucked her. He could have. He’d missed his chance now, but he could have. He could have picked her pretty ass up, draped her over his shoulder, and thrown her on his bed to have his way with her.   
  
His cock throbbed in his hand, and his lips parted as the pace of his breathing increased.   
  
If hadn’t missed his shot he would have pulled all of her clothes off, tossed them to the side, and pinned her underneath him. 

He wondered what her mouth felt like. He wondered what her pussy felt like. Not that he’d ever… there was no one for him but Allison.

He groaned as he felt his balls start to tighten against his body.   
  
It probably felt like heaven. Heaven sure didn’t exist up here, but maybe it existed inside Allison Hargraves’s vagina.   
  
The braids looked like a god damn mess at first, but he got better as he went! Yeah, sure the left side of her head was a tangled web of what the fuck, but the right looked kind of okay. At least for a guy with sausage fingers.

He remembered them both hopping up and scampering giddy to the mirror. He stood behind her as she looked at herself. She smiled. “Thanks, Luther,” she said, and they made eye-contact via the mirror.

Luther groaned louder and orgasm overcame him. Hot thick ropes shot onto his stomach, mixing with the fur there. He panted as he waited for the next stage, his flesh welling up, forming a knot for no one. He kept his eyes closed as his breathing settled and his knot throbbed.

Allison never told him that mom went back and fixed it later, but it was pretty obvious when the next day all the braids were even.   
  
He opened his eyes and reached for a damp towel he had used to clean off earlier that day. He wiped his come off his stomach and squeezed what was dripping out of his tip onto it. The towel was left laying on him as his swollen cock slowly returned to its regular girth.

His eyes wandered the lines of the lander where the metal plates were welded together. It was too late for him and Allison, but maybe he could at least be successful with this mission.


End file.
